The Necklace
by FieryBrunette
Summary: In a fit of panic, Percy's last minute gift for his girlfriend's birthday might just be the ugliest thing she's ever seen. Now, Percy has to fix things before the hideous necklace pushes him and Annabeth apart forever!Percabeth one-shot! R&R, please!


**A/N: This is my very first fic. in this fandom, so please do me a favor and drop me a review! Hopefully, I'll continue with more Percabeth fics! This story takes place after TLO. Sorry for any typos or grammar mistakes! R&R!**

* * *

He was screwed. Totally and completely screwed.

"Dude," Nico Di Angelo smirked as they ran frantically through the bustling streets of the NYC China Town, scanning the insides of various stores, "You should just give it up. Honestly, I don't think there's any point now. She'll just kill you anyway, because any gift we get her here is going to be crap as it is."

Percy ignored him, becoming almost paranoid in his search. What did girls even like as birthday presents? But then....Annabeth was no ordinary girl. And all the options of gifts he _had _considered getting her were already taken, much to his chagrin. He'd discovered with horror that his parents had got Annabeth a Barnes & Noble gift card for over a hundred dollars, Thalia had bought a carrying bag for her laptop, Grover sent her expensive flowers, Nico had stolen the blueprints to every Greek Architect Marvel in the world (Perks of being able to shadow travel) for her, Chiron and the rest of Camp Half Blood pooled their money to purchase an expensive computer program that allowed the used to virtually build any structure, and even Athena decided to throw in a little something, that something being a sleek, black convertible with leather seats and an awesome stereo system.

Percy had known about all those gifts for months now, despite the fact that it was about ten minutes before Annabeth's surprise birthday party (Ignoring the fact that her real birthday was tomorrow) and he still hadn't gotten her anything himself.

Now, he had only those precious ten minutes to run into a shop, buy a gift for less than what was in his wallet, and sprint back to the apartment before Annabeth got there.

"Let's go into this one," Percy said desperately, dragging Nico into the shop that read 'Madame Ho's Curios' in neon pink lighting, "We'll just buy something real quick. Annabeth's not _that_ picky. What with the car, the gift card, lap top case, the flowers, and fancy computer program, she can't want much more, can she?"

Nico stood in the door way of the store, looking very reluctant and out of place in the vibrant area, his black aviator's jacket and jeans sticking out like a sore thumb. He glanced at Percy, who was weaving through the isles of items like a snake.

"You," the younger teenager stated flatly, "Have got to be the worst boyfriend. Ever."

Percy didn't even bother to glare; there was no time for that. He had to get Annabeth a birthday present or his ass was on the line (Though it wouldn't be a first for him). How he could have forgotten, he wondered as him and Nico began to sift through the merchandise, was a mystery. It wasn't like he hadn't been the one to suggest the surprise party in the first place. Nor was it like Annabeth hadn't mentioned her seventeenth birthday only every spare second that her and her boyfriend weren't heavily making out. But somehow, amidst school, fighting the occasional monster off, planning the party and keeping his girlfriend oblivious to it, he'd forgotten to buy her a birthday present. It wasn't until he spotted his mom wrapping all the gifts up late that afternoon that he'd realized he'd yet to get her something.

"I think I'll get her a t-shirt." Percy said decidedly, scanning the many racks. "I mean, girls like clothes, right?"

Nico lifted up a shirt that read 'I LOVE MY BOYFRIEND' and nodded. "Sure. You could get her this one, though she might have to change 'LOVE' to 'BRUTALLY MURDERED' once she unwraps the gift."

The Son of Poseidon groaned and walked away, towards another rack of varied accessories, panic still growing as each second ticked by. "What about jewelry? I mean, Annabeth wears jewelry, right?"

Nico rolled his eyes, knowing full well that he hadn't even seen the girl wear a pair of earrings. He glanced at his watch and sighed, "Hate to break it to you, Percy, but you better think fast. We've got about five minutes to get the hell out of here and back to your place."

Cursing under his breath, Percy searched the rack of jewelry furiously, his eyes landing on a necklace dangling off the farthest hanger, a small tag attached that read a measly price of three fifty. He believed that Annabeth would like it. So he grabbed it, slapped a twenty on the counter, muttered, "Keep the change" to the startled owner and booked it out of the curio shop, Nico not far behind.

It seemed inevitable. He really was screwed.

They had to enter the apartment through the skylight window, not wanting to accidentally run into Annabeth by using the front door. Percy and Nico dropped to the floor, startling a room-full of Party guests, who were still putting up last minute streamers and finding a good hiding place for the element of surprise.

"Where have you _been_?" Sally Jackson shouted from the kitchen as she touched up on the cake. "I thought you said you were going to check outside to see if she was coming, and you show up twenty minutes later through the sky light?"

Nico grinned. "Not to be rude, Mrs. Jackson, but this is really one of those moments where questions should go unasked and unanswered."

Sally raised her eyebrows at both boys, but changed topic all the same. "Fine then. Percy! Go change out of your street clothes before she gets here! It's your girlfriend's birthday, not a Yankees Game!"

Choosing not to argue with his mother, Percy ran to his room, stripping off his baseball shirt and yanking on a light blue, short sleeved button up that was not lying amongst the clutter on his floor. He reached in his jeans pocket and pulled out the necklace. After ripping off the tag, he grabbed a post it and pen, deciding to go with a more unconventional form of birthday card.

**Happy Birthday, Wise Girl! Love, Seaweed Brain**

There. Short, sweet, and to the point.

Down the hallway, Nico hissed, "Get back in here and hide, she's on the front porch!"

Percy dashed off, hoping to the Gods that for once his girlfriend wouldn't see through any lies he spouted off.

* * *

Annabeth Chase wasn't an idiot.

Of course, everyone seemed to think she was. As if she wasn't the most observant girl on the planet.

Still, she found it all very hilarious and adorable how her boyfriend still thinks he can keep a secret and plan a surprise party for her.

It took her a while to realize at first what was going on. But what with the random phone calls Percy would get from people like Thalia and Chiron, to the odd invitation to Percy's house the night before her birthday (Which was, she might add, a school night), and how Percy seemed to be particularly busy for most of the last couple days, Annabeth had connected the pieces easily enough and figured it out. It pleased her very much that her boyfriend was being so sweet and taking so much initiative just for her.

She decided to not let anyone knew that she knew herself about the party at the time. When Percy whispered into his cell about getting paper cups and plates, she pretended not to hear. When he so discreetly made sure her agenda was free on Tuesday night, she cancelled her scheduled study session with some friends from school. It was just all too much fun, letting the Seaweed Brain get his temporary moment of glory and secrecy.

And as she walked up to the Jackson-Blowfis residence, she could hardly wait to tell him she had already known and tease him endlessly for it. She'd decided to dress casually, because she didn't want to let on that she had been expecting anything. Jeans and a nice blue turtle neck (Percy's own favorite) were a perfect combo.

Annabeth stopped at the doorstep, hearing loud whispers from inside the building, and grinned to herself. She liked surprises, but she liked surprises she was in on even more.

She rang the doorbell once and nearly laughed out loud when she heard someone scramble to the door. It opened a crack, revealing a favorite pair of green eyes peering at her.

"Hey there," he said lightly, "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave the premises and come in through the back. This entrance area is strictly for birthday girls."

It took Annabeth all of two seconds to react and slip right into the easy grace of playful banter. "I'll be sure to look out for some, alright? What are you, the bouncer here?"

"That depends. What do you want me to be?"

"I want you to be a gentleman and let me in, Seaweed Brain."

With a small, but very telling, smile, her boyfriend opened the door, revealing a room full of people yelling, "SURPRISE!" at her.

She could have smirked at Percy and said 'I knew it'. She could have just stood there and laughed at them all. But as all her friends stood there, smiling at her, completely oblivious to the fact that she had known all along about their little scheme, she decided that she'd let Percy keep his moment of glory.

As if on cue, Annabeth gasped and screamed in 'shock'.

If being an Architect didn't work out for her, she was positive that she would make a fantastic actress as well.

* * *

The cake had been devoured, the presents on the table had been unwrapped, and the movie marathon had just begun for the night, playing a long list of Annabeth's favorite movies (varying from Casino Royale to the Little Mermaid). Sally and Paul laid out blankets, and pillows about the floor of the living room, and the entire party sat down, chatting tiredly as the credits began to roll.

Percy got up and announced, "I'm going to make popcorn, Mom."

Sally just waved and continued watching the movie. Annabeth stood up and followed Percy. "I'll come help."

And while making popcorn doesn't usually require two people, Percy didn't argue. He knew a underlying message from her when he heard one.

The minute the kitchen door was shut, he dipped forward and kissed her full on the lips, and she giggled.

"Sorry," he apologized flippantly, "You had some icing on the corner of your mouth."

She glared, and grabbed him by the collar. "Hey, who told you you could stop kissing me, Mr.?"

Percy grinned and allowed her to kiss him again, not that he was complaining or anything. Kissing Annabeth was pretty much his most enjoyable activity. Second in line to sleeping. Well, usually.

"You know," She murmered into his lips sometime later, sitting atop the counter as he stood, "I don't seem to recall getting any gift from you."

Percy inwardly winced, wishing she hadn't noticed. But, as always, she had. He decided to try distracting her with another kiss, but she didn't seem to be buying it.

"I got you a gift, don't worry." he whispered in her ear. "I just haven't given it yet."

"Please do, then." She said softly, smiling and ruffling his hair while pressing her lips to his forehead.

"Greedy, aren't we?" He backed away from her, smiling playfully.

"Nah, I'm just impatient."

She looked really pretty just then, cheeks flushed in the bright kitchen lights and hair rather mussed from the feverish kissing they had just been partaking in. Her eyes were twinkling like diamonds and her smile was pulling at something in his gut.

His pocket seemed to burn from the gift that he knew was in it. With a sigh, Percy reached in his pocket and pulled out the necklace.

He watched her uncertainly, gaging her reaction, noticing her eyes only slightly narrowed as she read the post it and inspected the necklace.

"Do you..." He gulped. "Like it?"

Annabeth didn't say anything, and whether that was a good sign or not, he couldn't be sure. Silences were a rare thing with her around, but when they came around, it was always for the strangest reason. There was no way of telling what was going through her head.

But then she smiled again, "I love it, Percy."

"Really?"

She reached out and pulled him back to her and the counter once more. "Of course, idiot. It's from you, isn't it? And as long as I know you put a lot of thought into getting a gift you know I'd like, then I'm fine with whatever you get me."

"Yeah." Percy felt suddenly guilty. He hadn't put any thought whatsoever into that gift. "Well, I'm glad you liked it."

Their lips met again, and suddenly, all conversation and unmentioned guilt was forgotten.

It took them quite a while to realize that the popcorn had begun to burn.

* * *

"It has got to be the Goddamn ugliest thing I've ever seen." Annabeth groaned, holding up the necklace for Thalia to see.

It was the day after the party, and the two demi-gods had decided to meet for a quick meal before heading to school (Or, in Thalia's case, back to the hunt). It had taken all of five minutes for Annabeth to introduce the main reason she had asked Thalia to meet with her.

The huntress took the necklace and examined it, her fierce blue eyes tinged with high amusement and her pierced lip twisting into a wry smile. "While I'm not one to be an expret on fashion, but I have to say that it's quite the sight for sore eyes. And you told Percy you loved it?"

The present Percy had bought was a large, fake-gold chain. On the end of a chain was a large pendant (the size of Annabeth's fist) in the shape of an owl. This too, was gold, but in a more puke-yellow shade that seemed worse than plastic. The owl's eyes were two huge plastic opals that were almost scary. It was, too say the least, not classy in any way, shape, or form.

The blond nodded, stirring her tea. "And what's worse, is that when I got home I found a sticker that said it was made in China. And I have the worst feeling that Percy didn't put any thought into it at all, let alone spend more than five dollars on it."

Thalia nodded shortly, her brow furrowing. She suddenly pulled out her phone and pressed a number on speed dial.

"What're you doing?" Annabeth asked, tucking the necklace back into her bag so no one else would have to look at it.

"Making a call." Thalia muttered, tapping her converse high tops anxiously on the floor. "If that bastard seriously let Percy do what I think he did, I'm going to personally send an arrow through his--" She paused; someone had answered the phone.

"Nico," The black haired teen snapped, "I'm calling about information concerning a certain necklace. Gold, with an owl....yes, that would be the one. Would you mind telling me where you got it?"

During the pause that followed, Annabeth wondered how much worse the situation could get. It was her seventeenth birthday. She _should _be happy. More than happy, actually, considering that she got tons of awesome presents from her family and friends. But though she would never admit it aloud, she had really been looking forward to the gift from her boyfriend. She was so excited about said gift that when Percy pulled out that hideous necklace, she couldn't help but pretend that she liked it.

Little did he know how she desperately wanted to burn it and then pour the ashes into the Hudson river.

Still, she felt rather horrible for not liking the gift. For expecting more. Percy had clearly been spoiling her.

Suddenly, Thalia let out a stream of curses in Greek that Annabeth translated to herself with a grimace. "Nico, you ass, why the Hades would you let him go there to buy Annabeth a gift? So what if it was the closest place? He should have just told Annabeth that.....yeah, well.....same to you too, jerk!" The forever-fifteen year old closed her cell phone with a hard snap, clearly seething about something.

"I am going to kill your boyfriend." she explained to Annabeth without hesitation. "You don't mind, do you? Like on a scale of one to ten, he's only about a six, right?"

"What exactly did he do?" Annabeth asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

Thalia ran a hand through her hair and let out a huffy sigh. "That so called birthday present he bought you, was in fact purchased in China Town, last night, ten minutes before your party, at the sale price of three fifty plus tax."

Annabeth almost choked on her tea. Percy had bought her a tourist piece of crap and then went on to let her believe he'd put so much thought into it? She wasn't sure whether she should be hurt or extremely pissed.

"Maybe Nico was lying." she said slowly, glaring at her tea as Thalia was, "I mean, Percy told me that he'd put a lot of thought into it. Which, all in all, was all I wanted. Even if the gift he put so much thought into ended up being the most out of fashion thing on the planet."

Thalia grinned wolfishly, leaning back in her chair and offering Annnabeth her cell phone. "Why don't you give the poor sap a call, then?"

But as Annabeth pulled it open, the phone rang itself, revealing her own boyfriend as the caller.

Thalia immediately sat up. "Put it on speaker. I want to hear his pathetic excuse before I go over and kill him."

"I am not putting this on speaker so you can interrupt with your rants on feminism and respect." Annabeth said firmly, looking at the phone as it continued to ring. "Maybe it was just a mistake. No need to cause permanent harm to the guy."

The daughter of Zeus rolled her eyes. "Fine then. Talk to him alone. And while you're at it, tell him he's got about a thirty second head start before I come and hunt him down."

* * *

Nico managed to call Percy and warn him about the assault coming towards him in the form of Thalia Grace about ten seconds after she hung up on him. Percy, in a fit of panic, decided to not avoid the subject. He called Thalia first.

And was rather surprised to have Annabeth answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Annabeth?" He promptly fell off the bench he was sitting on in the front of the schoolyard.

"Yeah. Hi."

"Hi."

"So, what's up?"

Percy paused. How to put this was a mystery. How could he possibly explain to her on her birthday that the gift he'd gotten her was just a piece of junk?

"So you're hanging out with Thalia?" He asked, stalling for time and trying to think of a way to explain himself.

"Yeah." he heard her laugh. "We're having breakfast."

There was talking; Percy directly heard Thalia muttering amongst the phone and then Annabeth said, "She says that she's coming to kill you."

Percy gulped, panic rising even more. "Any particular reason why?" he questioned, playing the innocent card.

Annabeth relayed the question and Percy heard Thalia break off in a loud string of curse words.

"She won't tell me." Annabeth answered, and Percy sighed gratefully. She didn't know, then. Thalia wasn't a total blabbermouth, then.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Percy scratched at some old paint on the bench and then decided to plough forward in the conversation. "You know that necklace I gave you?"

She paused for just a second. "Yeah..."

_Okay_, he told himself, _you can do this_. _Just tell her that you screwed up and hope that she won't send Thalia over to let her kill you. Or worse, do it herself._

"I wanted to tell you to...." he trailed off, an idea striking him, "Wear it. For tonight."

"Tonight?" her suspicion was evident. "What, pray tell, is happening tonight?"

"I'm....er...." he tapped his fingers as his mind snatched at the empty air for more to say. "I'm taking you out for dinner. And a movie. I mean, if you want to. It's your birthday."

He could practically hear her roll her eyes at his endless blabbering. "Alright, Seaweed Brain, I'll wear your necklace and you will pick me up at seven. Deal?"

Even though his life was gradually coming to an end, he smiled. "Deal."

"See you then."

"Bye."

The line went dead. Percy was already dialing another number.

"Dad?" He started walking to the Nurse's office. Faking sick was always the best way to cut class and leave school. "Hi, it's me, Percy. Look, I know now is not a good time, but I really need a favor...."

* * *

Annabeth hung up and looked at Thalia desperately, who just ran a hand through her hair and laughed rather obnoxiously.

"I'm doomed." the blond lay her head on the table.

Thalia snickered some more and then stood. "Well, who knows? Maybe the guy is going to make it up to you. I mean, don't most boyfriends have some sort of back-up plan in case all goes wrong?"

As the Huntress walked away, it struck Annabeth that Percy Jackson would be the last person to ever have a backup plan.

* * *

The waitress was staring at the necklace everytime she walked by. The little kid in the table over kept saying, "Mommy, what is _that_?" while pointing at Annabeth's chest.

It. Was. Humiliating.

Percy had picked her up at seven, looking more than handsome in his casual jeans and t-shirt combo. Annabeth, in comparison, was more than appalling, wearing a jean skirt, deep violet blouse, jean jacket, and the necklace, which collided rather painfully with the purple.

And now, as they sat in some fancy pizza restaurant, everyone was staring at her.

"You alright, Annabeth?" Percy asked, looking worried as she picked moodily at her pizza.

Should she tell him? Tell him that she hated the necklace and wanted to rip it off her neck and toss it in the nearest garbage compactor? She glanced at Percy's completely calm, happy face and knew she could not do that to him. Honest and straightforward their relationship may be, but Annabeth new when not to say certain things.

So she nodded, slipping a small smile on her face that seemed to reassure him.

"You look great." He commented. "That necklace seems to suit you."

Suit her? Was he saying that she had looks that went perfectly with the ugly necklace? She almost asked him what he meant, but simply clamped her mouth shut and grinned again.

Annabeth wasn't one to care what people thought of her. She was often the kind of girl that liked to wear colored-toe socks on the weekends and old 80's rock band t-shirts when she was out on the street. But this, this was asking a whole other level of not caring for her. If she herself had liked the way the necklace looked, she probably could have handled it. But the fact that it was hideous and she knew it seemed to make wearing it all the more embarrassing. Out of everyone in the entire restaurant, Percy seemed to be the only one who liked it immensely.

_He's lucky I like him, _the daughter of Athena thought moodily.

Suddenly, the waitress hesitantly approached their table. She batted her eyelids at Percy, who was playing the role of the sweet boyfriend, and looked worriedly at Annabeth, who starred as the dragon-lady girlfriend. "Um....yeah.....erm.....we have a policy here that says no gang signs in the restaurant."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Meaning what?"

The waitress took a step backward. "I...erm....your....necklace....it has to go."

Percy hid his hysterical laughter into his napkin and Annabeth blushed. For Hades' sake, the necklace wasn't a gang sign!!!!

"Actually," Percy chuckled, bringing out his wallet, "We were just leaving."

As they waited for their receipt, Annabeth tried to ignore the eyes on her. She also tried to ignore the fact that the necklace weighed a ton, and seemed to be messing with her neck bones and posture.

They walked outside the restaurant and Percy put an arm around her shoulder. She felt better now that they had left the restaurant. "Ready for the movies now, Wise Girl?"

She shrugged. How much worse could the movie theaters be compared to the restaurant?

* * *

Apparently, the movie theaters could be worse. Much worse.

Annabeth had gotten in line for popcorn (With about fifty extra squirts of butter for Percy, who was buying the tickets) and was seething. The couple behind her was giggling and whispering about, "That horrible piece of trash around her neck", while the cashier girl was staring at her neck.

"Extra large." Annabeth grumbled. She hadn't felt so sour in quite a while.

The cashier got the popcorn and while he punched the numbers into the register, glanced at Annabeth. "Nice necklace."

The blond stood there, blinking for a minute and then stalked off, exiting the movie theater. Percy saw her and followed, feeling very confused by her actions.

"Hey! Wait up!" He called after her.

She kept walking, fuming and feeling terribly guilty at once. She was ruining their date all because of that stupid necklace. But who had bought the necklace in the first place?

She turned to Percy, glaring. He stood there and watched her as if she was a time bomb.

"I know." She announced, hating that she sounded like one of those two-timed idiots in the soap operas.

"Know what?" He asked. Stupidly.

She was trying to be calm about this whole thing. But there was honestly no point.

"I know that this birthday present," she gestured at the necklace, "Happens to be from a China Town tourist store, bought about ten minutes before my party because some people forgot to actually take time to get a decent present!"

He was caught and he knew it. She could tell by the way he was not making eye contact with her.

"Percy," Annabeth's voice softened, "You could have told me you'd forgotten. But now, I'm known city wide as the girl in the horribly ugly necklace. Our waitress thought it was a freaking gang sign!"

He just stood there, and her anger heightened. "Were you even planning on telling me about this? Or the fact that you spent about five dollars on it?"

"I was going to," he started, "But then I figured that--"

"Save it." She cut him off, walking away. "I'll see you later, Percy."

"Where are you going?" He called after her.

"I'm going to think." She yelled back, stalking off down the sidewalk in her three inch heels.

And really, there was only one place in New York City where she could get any true thinking done.

* * *

The second Annabeth turned the corner, Percy pulled out his cell-phone.

"Nico! Where the hell are you?!" He all but screamed. "Annabeth just walked out on our date, and I can't go after her because you're not here with the gift! Don't give me that, Dad said the gift was ready almost two hours ago!"

Nico finally was able to cut Percy off. "Dude, I'll be there in a minute. Where do you want me to meet you?"

Percy paused. "I don't know. Annabeth just walked off. Where would a girl like Annabeth go to think?"

The answer hit him as soon as he'd asked, and after muttering a location, he closed his phone, racing after his girlfriend.

* * *

There was something about the observation deck on the Empire State Building that utterly appealed to Annabeth. Whether it was the countless pieces of gum stuck along the rail, the fact that no matter how many times you have been up there, it was still the coolest sight in the city, or just the fact that it was an architectural wonder, she loved it.

But she was currently finding it rather hard to enjoy, what with everything that had just transpired.

It was her birthday, and she had just left her boyfriend mid-date after telling him she hated his gift. Classy, very classy.

The lights in the city beamed at her like millions of giant Christmas trees. She leaned against the gum-covered rail, breathing in the slightly metallic, damp smell of the city after dark. There were hardly any people up here at this time of night, something she found oddly comforting. It was mid-December, and freezing cold outside. Snow was starting to fall and all she had was her jean jacket.

_My birthday is ruined_, she thought, _all because of this stupid, bloody necklace_.

It wasn't a particularly cheering notion.

Suddenly, the elevator doors in the gift shop dinged open and someone came racing out onto the observation deck. Annabeth watched him as he looked around for her, and when their eyes met, she looked away, hoping he hadn't seen her.

But he jogged over all the same. "You cold?"

She shrugged, even though her arms were starting to go numb.

He slipped an arm around her shoulders that she took gratefully. They said nothing for a while, watching the snow falling about the rooftops.

"I'm sorry." He whispered into her hair.

"It's okay." She whispered back, turning her face towards him only slightly.

"No," he parried, "It's not. I should have told you the truth. The truth is that I hadn't gotten any gift for you, and panicked."

"So I heard," Annabeth smiled, "Nico didn't really hide anything when Thalia threatened him within an inch of his life."

Percy laughed, dipping his head down. "Still, I should have told you. And I shouldn't have bought you that horrible owl necklace."

She gaped at him. "You thought it was horrible yourself, yet you still bought it for me?"

When he nodded, she socked him hard on the arm. "You idiot! And here I was, thinking you'd actually liked it the entire time!"

Amidst dodging her blows, he laughed even harder. "Annabeth, I don't even think I'd want to see Kronos wearing it. It's that ugly."

He reached for her and took the horrible necklace off with a smirk. "Besides, you don't actually think I'd buy you something like _that_ and not have a totally awesome back up present to go with it?"

He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small, velvet box about the size of Annabeth's hand. He opened it and she gasped. Inside the box was a thin, silver, heart-shaped locket. She met Percy's eyes and he nodded in encouragement.

"It was hand crafted by Hephaestus himself," He boasted as she took it out of the box, "It's virtually indestructible. You could run a truck over it and it wouldn't even scratch. And look..." He flipped open the heart and there, just visible within the locket, was a small picture of Annabeth and Percy with their arms around each other, grinning at the camera and laughing.

Annabeth had never smiled so big in her life as she did then. "You know, you really are the worst boyfriend ever."

"So I've heard." Percy stood behind her and put the necklace on. "Hopefully, you still love me after that whole fiasco. I mean, what with the ugly necklace, the lying, the me-forgetting-your-present, it's understandable if you never want to see me again."

She faced him and raised an eyebrow. "Hey, Seaweed Brain?"

He looked uncertainly at her. "Yeah?"

Annabeth took a step closer to him, so she could see the bits of snow sticking to his dark eyelashes. "Did I ever tell you that you talk _way_ too much?"

"Well," he leaned forward, brushing a strand of hair out of her face, "You may have. But it takes more than words to shut me up. I'm a hands-on guy."

Ignoring the innuendo her boyfriend had just uttered, ignoring the fact that she was freezing all over, ignoring the fact that Percy was still holding that stupid necklace, Annabeth closed the distance between the two of them.

There was no more talking after that.

* * *

Percy threw his arm around Annabeth and the two of them walked into the elevator to go back downstairs. He suddenly recalled a scene from one of those chick flick movies that was just like this. The guy and the girl meet on the Empire State Building, and the last thing you see is the two of them going down the elevator together. He wasn't sure why he had thought of it, because the punch-drunk high he had just received from kissing his girlfriend certainly had nothing to do with it.

The doors closed and Annabeth smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing her lips against his one more time.

All in all, it was the best birthday present he had ever given. Having his Dad track down Hephaestus, begging the God to make the locket, conning Nico into picking up the locket and meeting him at the bottom of the Empire State Building to deliver it to him, explaining the whole plan to Thalia so she wouldn't kill him just yet, stealing one of his mom's old jewelry cases, making reservations at the pizza restaurant, photo-shopping the tiny picture so it would go in the locket, and making the entire operation go smoothly (Well, as smoothly as it could go) had worn him out a rather lot.

Keeping his lips on hers, he opened one eye and raised the ugly failure-of-a-gift behind her head and eyed it triumphantly. It was the cause of today's troubles, but in the end, he'd managed to fix the mistake of ever buying the hideous, puke-yellow owl necklace.

Without a moment more of reflection, Percy tossed the necklace in the elevator trashcan, closing his eyes once more and thanking his lucky stars he'd been able to save the day once again.

"Oops, I forgot something." he suddenly announced, pulling away slightly.

She opened her eyes, alarmed. "What?"

"Happy Birthday, Wise Girl." He whispered to Annabeth, smiling and pulling her in again, toying with the chain of the locket.

"I just hope your Christmas present will be able to top this, Seaweed Brain." she smiled wickedly, before kissing him once again and silencing him for the rest of the elevator ride.

Despite the fact that he was rather preoccupied at the moment, the back of Percy's mind was suddenly awry with panic. How many days were there till Christmas? Ten? Five? He hadn't even thought of what to get her for Christmas! What did girls even want for Christmas?

He was screwed. Totally and completely screwed.

* * *

**A/N: So, what'd you think? Once again, reviews are mucho mucho appreciated. I'm willing to be your best friend if you leave a nice, lengthy one!**


End file.
